quantompenguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Yah Yah Part 1 – Meet the Peeps A small cargo plane is shown flying over the cast ocean, with Chris McLean hanging on the side. “Hey there, groovy cats; Chris McLean here, with another dramatic season of Total Drama! We’re flying over the vast island nation of Micronesia, where a collision in generations is about to happen. In this plane, there are eleven rookie players of game, each of them expecting eleven other rookie players on a different flight. But what they don’t know, are that eleven participants from the first season of Total Drama are waiting down below. The rookies and veterans will collide in challenges, vying for five million dollars cash. “So, what’s about to go down: Will veterans demolish the rookies? Or will the rookies pull out the underdog card? Time will tell, on Total.. Drama… GENERATIONS!” Chris jumps off the side of the plane and pulls his parachute’s string, causing him to slowly drift down to shore. (Theme Song) Chris lands on the beach just as the cargo plane lands not too far away. “Time to meet our contestants!” he exclaims. After a while, crickets chirp, and Chris repeats, “I said, ‘Time to meet our contestants,’!” crickets chirp again. “Chef!” “Hold your horses!” Chef barks and shoves out a darkly dressed boy. The walking shadow shoots Chef a glare before walking over to Chris. “Let’s get this over with.” Chris frowns, “I really hope our other rookies aren’t as depressing as you, Kynt.” “Yeah, sure,” Kynt’s eyes widen. “Wait, did you say rookies?” Chris ignores the question, “As per tradition, first introductions are always cut short. So, go stand on the orange mat.” Chris points to an orange mat, placed adjacent to a purple mat. Kynt shrugs and steps onto the mat. “Next!” Chef is shown struggling with one of the players, before he overpowers them and shoves them out onto the sandy beach. The tall, blonde contestant growls, “Hey! You don’t treat the eventual winner like that!” she stands and walks over to Chris. Kynt rolls his eyes, “Oh, brother.” “Han, our new Heather, it looks like.” Chris grins. Han smirks, “The pleasure is all mine.” Han notices the host’s eyes looking low. She chuckles and pats Chris’ shoulder before walking to the orange mat, “Double D, honey.” Evene Kynt laughs at this, as Chris visibly blushes. “I, uh…” Chris’ eyes dart towards the camera. “You can edit that out, right?” the camera moves up and down vertically, signaling a ‘yes’. “Thank God. Next!” The next contestant darts out of the plane in a blur of white before Chef can unceremoniously shove her. “Yo, Chris!” The fluffy white girl high-fives the handsome host. “What’s happenin’?!” “Fluffy!” Chris exclaims. “Welcome! You ready to rock the new season of Total Drama?” Fluffy chuckles, “You know it!” Han looks particularly disgusted by Fluffy’s appearance, “What are you, some kind of Izzy clone?” “Funny you should mention that…” Chris smirks. “Veteran players are returning.” Kynt informs. Han’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?” Fluffy asks. “Kynt!” Chris fumes. “You just have to spoil the surprise, don’t you?” Kynt smirks and shrugs. Chris angrily turns back to the plane, and Fluffy sprints to the orange mat. He folds his arms, “Tell anybody else and I will have you kicked off my show.” “Don’t tempt me.” Kynt replies. The next contestant is a Latino male, with his hair fashion into a faux hawk. “S’up, guys?” he smiles. Fluffy laughs, putting her hand on the guy’s shoulder. “The sky, darling!” he laughs with her. Han folds her arms, “Marty Stu alert.” She muttered. Carlos chuckles, “No Marty here; name’s Carlos.” “Hey!” Chris scolds. “That’s my job!” Carlos gulps, “Oh, sorry.” “You better be,” Chris looks away, looking heavily offended. “Head’s up!” Chef calls out as a loud shriek is heard through the air. Chris, Han, Fluffy, and Carlos look up to see a small fry character barreling through the air towards them. They all scream as well and dart out of the way. The boy slams into Kynt, who seems to have spaced out. Chris looks over at the boy on top of Kynt, hyperventilating. “Dude, Chef! What was that for?” “Kid wouldn’t walk off the plane,” Chef defends. Fluffy lifts the small kid off of Kynt, as Carlos helps the Goth up. “Dude, are you okay?” Fluffy asks. The boy shakes his head, terrified. “Oh, it’s just Manic; he’s afraid of everything.” Chris informs. Manic hopes out of Fluffy’s arms to defend himself. “I am not!” Manic assures. A praying mantis hopes onto his shoe, causing Manic to shriek and leap ten feet into the air, landing in Carlos’ arms. Fluffy stifles laughter. “Sure…” Chris grins that he proved his point. Carlos rocks the terrified Manic in his arms, “There, there…” The next contestant to be kicked off the plane by Chef is a natural beauty with flowing brown hair. “Hi guys,” she greets as she reaches the others. “My name’s-,” “Taylor!” Chris interrupts angrily. Carlos laughs. “S’up? I’m Carlos.” Carlos and Taylor shake hands. “Nice to meet you, Carlos,” Taylor turns to the others. “Who are you?” Han scoffs, “Better than you,” while filing her nails. Kynt stares off into the distance as Manic rocks back and forth in fatal position and Fluffy tries to catch a dragonfly. Taylor frowns, “Oh, okay...” she stands by Carlos, allowing the introductions to go on. The next arrival is a girl clad in pink. “Hi everybody,” the girl waves, “Oh my Gosh, Han!” Han plasters on an artificial smiles and embraces the newcomer. “Rose!” Han cheers. Chris growls, “Fine, then! If you guys can host so much better than me, then fine!” Chris storms off into the woods. Once he’s out of sight, a montage begins to play of the seven contestants meeting mopre newcomers. The first is cunning Fabio, followed by pyromaniacal Wendie and shy girl Linen. Just as the last contestant is about to arrive, Chris returns. “I didn’t think you’d be able to pull that off,” Chris admits. The ten players smile proudly. “But there’s one more player to introduce… It’s Oshawott!” “What now?” Fabio cocks an eyebrow. A kid in a chubby Pokemon costume comes running towards the group. “Gotta catch ‘em all!” “But, we already have a crazy!” Wendie laughs, gesturing to Fluffy. Everyone but Han and Fabio bursts with laughter, again. Oshawott looks heavily offended by Wendie, “I’ll have you know Pokemon does not make one crazy. Pokemon is a way of life, a cultural balance; Brand the Pokemen as crazy again and I shall release Arceus’ a thousand Meowths on you.” Wendie looks profoundly confused. After an awkward moment of silence, Chris takes over. “Alrighty then. Well, you eleven are obviously wondering what’s going on. There’s no way we could possibly divide you guys into even teams.” Kynt gasps, “He can do math.” Chris shoots the Goth a glare, “But, as Kynt so irritatingly figured out after three people were here, you guys are all one tribe.” The contestants gasp. “You will be warring against eleven veterans from the VERY first season of Total Drama. The contestants gasp, again. “Any questions?” “Can I switch teams?” Kynt asks. “No,” Chris growls. Fluffy gapes, “This is so awesome! We’re going up against the big players!” “Owen’s returning?” Carlos asks. Taylor laughs. “We’ll find out soon enough; follow me.” Chris leads the contestants into the woods; they accidentally leave Manic, who is still in fetal position behind. Oshawott rushes back, picks up Manic, and rushes off screen. The rookies are shown standing on an orange mat, again adjacent to a purple mat, in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Chris begins, “So, eleven rookies, eleven veterans. Duking it out in Micronesia.” “We gonna own!” Fluffy exclaims, grinning deviously. “Keep telling yourself that.” Kynt says. “Okay!” Fluffy keeps quietly repeating what she just said. Chris gives the cast an odd look, “Anyway… You guys ready to see your competition!” “Hecks yeah!” Oshawott exclaims. Awkwardness ensues, crickets chirps, and only Fluffy is heard repeating herself before Han smacks the side of her head. “Continue,” Han snarls. Chris nods, “First up, fifteenth place, Cody!” a few of the rookies cheered in excitementas the now super-hunky geek walks into view. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Cody smiles. “Your giant… giant… pecs…” Taylor begins to drool before Carlos steps up, blocking her view. Cody chuckles. “That reminds me so much of Gwen…” Cody begins to daydream, before Chris shoves him onto the purple mat. “Next up, she didn’t wanna return but her contract forced her, 16th finisher Courtney!” Chris introducers. A Tall woman in a black suit, Courtney, walks into view. “Save me your fascination,” Courtney says. “I never wanted to be here in the first place.” “Uh, nobody liked you.” Fabio bluntly points out. The rookies and Cody all laugh. Courtney shoots a glare at Fabio and stands on the purple mat. “Next up, Ezekiel, who we came upon eating trash out of a dumpster and pitied so much we had to let him on.” An older Ezekiel wearing the same clothes from his first season walks on-screen. “Hey, guys,” the failure says. After an awkward moment, someone throws and apple at him and shouts, “You stink!” Ezekiel sighs. “Who threw the tomato?” Chris asks. The contestants all look up to see a fat guy eating popcorn sitting in a tree. “How’d you get here?” “Oh, I stowed away in that cargo plane!” the man informs. “Pretty nice idea, huh?” most of the rookies looks genuinely terrified. Chris slants his eyes at the man and the screen goes black. The scene returns a few minutes later, every contestant looking horrified. Chris is passing out paper and pen to everyone, saying “And you must all sign these waivers saying you never witnessed what you just saw here or be auto-eliminated from this season.” After a few minutes, the contestants finish signing the waivers and Chris collects them. Ezekiel joins the purple mat. “Next up, our original third place finished, Heather.” Chris smirks. The contestants, except Ezekiel, Han, and Fabio gasp. The Dragon Lady herself steps into the clearing, with short black hair, a gold and white top, and black dress pants on. “You.” Courtney scowls. “The pleasure is all mine.” Heather grins and joins the purple mat. She looks over at the rookies and asks, “What is this? Dumb vs. Dumber?” “Hey!” Wendie glares. “It’s okay, guys,” Oshawott assures. “I have my Deoxys ready for battle.” His team looks at him worriedly. “You know, for the main antagonist, my intro sure is uneventful.” “Oh, we’re all just at a complete loss for words.” Kynt deadpans. The rookies laugh. Heather rolls her eyes, and Chris continues. “Next up, the terribly doomed Harold.” “WHAT?!” Courtney growls as the older geek steps into view. “You let HIM of all people on a fans vs. favorites season?!” “It’s veterans vs. rookies, Courtney,” Heather informs. “Otherwise YOU wouldn’t be here.” A chorus of oohh’s come from the cast. Harold sighs, “Courtney, that was ten years ago; get over it, GOSH!” he joins the purple mat. “They’re really ill-fated,” Taylor observes. Chris raises his eye brow, “How so, Taylor?” “They’ve carried over lots of grudges.” She points out. Courtney frowns and instantly embraces her arms around Harold’s neck in a hug. “Oh, I forgive you, Harold,” she says sweetly. She tightens her grip, bringing her mouth to Harold’s ear. “Do not let conflict show,” she orders through gritted teeth. Harold nods, desperate for Courtney not to suffocate him. Courtney lets go and returns to her former position, smirking. “Awk.” Chris says. “Anyway, next up is-,” “IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!” A VOICE CALLS OUT. Izzy is shown hurtling from the canopy of the trees on a vine rope as she’s over the cast, she drops down and lands facing the purple team, her face towards the ground and her fist in the soil. She’s wearing a majestic dress with different shades of green. Chris grumbles, “Yes, Izzy,” Kynt taps Fluffy’s shoulder, “Hey, we found your twin!” Flufy frowns, and a after a few seconds, swiftly punches Kynt in the face, knocking him out. “That what comparison will get ya,” Fluffy grins, cracking her knuckles. “Omigod, Fluffy?” Izzy asks. “You are like my RCMP chase buddy! The last time I saw you was in El Salvador when we were chased by fifty-one Chihuahuas!” Izzy laughs. “Oh, I remember that!” Fluffy laughs as well. “You can play catch-up at merge,” Chris interrupts. “Izzy, on the purple mat,” Izzy shrugs and stands on the purple mat. “Next up, they requested to be introduced together, Justin and Lindsay.” The two models walk-out, and Justin has his arm around Lindsay’s shoulder. “If I recall correctly, Justin got fired from modeling.” Harold says. The others snicker. “The company has no idea what they’re missing out on.” Justin flashes his pearly white teeth, causing most of the female contestants to swoon. Chris turns to the cameraguy, “edit that out; I’m the only one allowed to have trademark pearly white teeth flashes.” The cameraguy nods, again. “Omigosh, everyone else is here to!” Lindsay grins widely. “There’s Carter, Cassidy, Ezempheny, Harry, and Hannaha!” the contestants irritatedly correct Lindsay on their names at the same time, which really doesn’t help the blonde differentiate at all. The models shrug and join the purple mat. “Next up, it’s Noah!” Chris grins. The contestants clap at the cynic walks out and onto the purple mat, saying nothing to anyone. “Any words, Noah?” “Let’s get this over with.” Noah says. Chris chuckles, “Funny, Kynt here said the same thing,” he gesture to the unconscious Goth. Noah’s eyes widen. “Anyways, our final female veteran is half of the dynamic duo… Sadie!” the plump girl walks out and waves to everyone. “Hi, guys!” she cheerfully says. “How is she memorable at all?” Heather asks. “How are ANY of these people memorable?!” “I don’t know, second chance, maybe?” Sadie turns to Chris hopefully. The host shrugs unhelpfully. Sadie walks to the purple mat, “Hi, Heather. I’m guessing you’ve changed since TDI as well?” Heather mutters, “Don’t count on it, fruitcake.” Sadie frowns. Chris grins excitedly, “The final veteran… Trent!” The players gasp and cheer wildly; even Heather who played him like a violin his first season. The international rockstar darts into the crowd, waving to everyone. Once the applause dies down, Trent speaks. “What’s up, guys?” has asks as he high-fives the Veterans. “Feel free to take off your shirt like you did at your concert in Bolivia,” Wendie swoons. Taylor nods eagerly. Trent blushes, “Uh, not today.” Wendie and Taylor stomp their feet. “Nice that you’re here, dude. “Cody say, as he and Trent bro-hug. “You too, dude.” The contestants all chat for a few minutes before Chris claps his hands to gain their attention. “Alright, everyone. You have obviously been divided into two teams of Veterans and Rookies. You will stay this way until the merge. Veterans, you are officially known as the Veteran Vipers.” He tosses Heather the team flag and Trent a bag of purple bandanas. “The bandanas are a new addition; you must wear them at all times to represent tribe unity.” “Cool.” Trent begins passing out the bandanas as Heather unrolls the flag to reveal the teams’ symbol: a viper, obviously. Once everyone has a bandana, Chris continues. “The rookies, on the other hand, will be known as the Righteous Rookies.” He tosses Fluffy the team flag, which she quickly unrolls to see that the team’s symbol is an iron fist, and Manic the bag of bandanas. Once the rookies all have bandanas, Chris goes on. “Obviously, you will be warring against each other-,” “We already know, let’s just get to the first challenge.” Heather says impatiently. Chrs glares at Heather, “As I was saying, you guys will be warring against each other. But, you’ll be staying at two separate camps.” He tosses each team a map. “There are two cabins waiting for you. At your camp is a map to the mess hall, as well. Veterans, you’ll go west, Rookies east.” The teams nod and part ways. Chris turns directly to the camera. “We’ll be right back on Total Drama Generations!” (Chef’s Roadkill Café Commercial) Part 2 – All’s Fair in Deception and Reality Shows The show returns and shows most of the Veterans arriving at their camp; Izzy had ranahead with the map, and they had to follow her blindly. When they arrived, Izzy already had a huge fire built and was pouring wood into it. “Don’t you EVER do that again!” Heather orders, catching her breath, “Why did you make a fire? Where are our cabins?” “Where do you think, genius?” Noah asks, jerking his thumb over to the side, where the bolts of the cabins are the only thing visible. Heather gasps and turns to Izzy’s fire. “You burned out cabins?! Where are we supposed to sleep!?” “In the forest,” Izzy laughs. “I mean, it’s a survival show, hello?” “You didn’t act like this at Camp Wawanakwa,” Harold points out. Izzy shrugs, “I wanna be adventurous this time around, I guess.” “Agh!” Heather screeches. She is shown in the brand new confessional. “Izzy is a complete nutcase. I am not going to live with her for the next eight weeks. But how am I supposed to build an alliance when people trust me as much as Jason Vorhees?” Trent glances around camp, “Well, guess we have to build our own shelter then… Maybe a bungalow?” “Yeah, that sounds good.” Sadie says. She and Trent head off to collect wood. “Hi Danny,” Sadie waves cheerfully in the confessional, “For those of you who don’t know, Daniel is my new boyfriend; he’s super sweet and promised to give him a shout out on the show, so here it is.” Sadie grins wildly and waves with both hands. As the Veterans begin constructing their bungalow, Cody spots Cody hopelessly flirting with Lindsay, and makes her approach. “Hey, Cody and Lindsay.” Cody half-heartedly greets, “Hey, Heather.” Lindsay looks away. Heather sighs, “Guys, I’m sorry about my actions against you two. I really am. But it was ten years ago; I’ve changed. Can’t you give the new me a chance?” she pleads. Cody looks down, “I guess I can… You’ve really changed though, right?” Heather nods. Lindsay isn’t as convinced. “I don’t know…” “Please, Lindsay, I beg of you.” Heather says, Lindsay thinks (shocking, I know), “Fine… BUT only if I get to use your silvery-blue nail polish for the rest of the summer!” she smirks. “Deal.” Heather beams. The trio shakes hands on their newly formed alliance. Heather struts off, smirking deviously. The Rookies’ camp is shown, where the males and females have entered their separate cabins. Unfortunately, each cabin only has two single beds. “This seems oddly familiar…” Rose says. “I know…” Han rubs her chin. “So, uh, how are we gonna decide who gets beds?” Wendie asks. Taylor offers, “I can sleep outside; the night is when nature is at its fullest.” “Beds are,” Fluffy whips on a pair of shades. “Too ordinary.” Wendie shrugs, “Eh, I’ve never had a bed before.” Great!” Han smiles, “Then you and Taylor can sleep outside, Rose and I can take the beds, and and Fluffy and the tall girl,” Han gestures to Linen, “Can take the floor.” “Sounds good to me,” Wendie smiles half-heartedly. “I really wanted one of those beds,” Wendie confesses in the confessional. “But I wasn’t about to challenge impromptu queen bee; that’s like a death sentence in this game.” The guys seem to have it all figured out; Fabio and Carlos took the beds, leaving Kynt and Oshaott on the floor. Manic was afraid to walk around the tiny cabin, so he took the corner by Oshawott. Time elapses, as the sun goes down, the moon comes up, and the sun rises again. The Veterans are shown “enjoying” their breakfast in the mess hall, when the Rookies march in, covered in dirt among other things. “Woah,” Courtney says. “What happened to you guys?” Manic is shaking, his eye twitching, “Fluffy… lost… woods… bear…” “I don’t even think there are any native bears in Micronesia.” Noah says. Wendie pats Manic on the head, “Lighten up, dude. The whole world isn’t out to get you.” Manic nods, “I know, but that doesn’t take away from it.” He sulks to the Rookies’ table. Courtney whispers to Justin, “He is so doomed in Fear Factor.” Justin nods. The Rookies are served their meal and once the cast finishes choking down the whatever-it-is, Chris walks in in jolly mockery of everyone. “How are my fine little victims today?” he grins. “Miserable.” Han says, plucking a twig out of her hair. “We’re doing absolutely fine.” Heather informs. Chris glances to the Rookies, “You guys must have gotten a memo about today’s challenge!” “Huh?” Sadie asks. “It involves mud.” Chris says. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, almost the entire female population of the show screams in terror. “God!” Ezekiel covers his ears. “Why are all girls afraid of mud?” Courtney slams her first in front of Ezekiel, growling, “You better watch your mouth, Dr. Sexist.” Chris, “Ah, the Veterans bring back so many lost memories. Anyway, meet me in five for the challenge.” He walks out of the mess hall. “Just our first challenge, how hard can it be?” Ezekiel asks. Courtney’s eyes widen, “Oh, God, don’t-” the entire cast appears in front of a large mud pit with two pedestals in it. “I HATE you!” Courtney shoves the failure into the mud. “Woah there, Courtney,” Chris says. “Slow down. The challenge is simple: a member from each team will stand on a pedestal and attempt to knock the opposing team’s member into the mud with a wooden baseball bat. If you fall, the other team scores a point. The first team to six wins Invincibility. Questions?” “Can I go first?” Fabio grins. “Nope! First match-up is Cody versus Wendie!” the two contestants climb onto the pedastals. “Go!” “I don’t wanna fight you,” Cody sighs. Wendie shrugs and launches her bat where the sun doesn’t shine. Cody leaps back, loses his balance, and falls into the mud pit. “Ow… feisty.” Chris face-palms, “Simply pathetic, Cody. Next is Courtney versus Taylor.” The next two contestants take their places. “Don’t let my teammate’s pathetic performance fool you,” Courtney says. “Our team is a lean mean fighting machine.” Taylor smirks, “Alright then.” The two swing towards each other at the same time, locking their bats. Courtney undercuts, however, and slams her bat into Taylor’s hands, causing her to drop her bat into the mud. “Hey!” Taylor ducks Courtney’s next swing, and jumps to avoid her next attempt. “Come on, Taylor!” Carlos cheers. “Think of something!” Taylor is distracted while blushing at Carlos and Courtney slams her bat into Taylor’s side, knocking her into the mud. “…Whoops.” He runs to help Taylor out of the mud. “Sorry.” “It’s fine.” Taylor laughs. “We’re all tied up here. Next up is Ezekiel versus Rose.” The two contestants take their places. Ezekiel easily hits Rose with his bat, trying to make her fall. “Ow!” Rose yelps. Ezekiel strikes low at Rose’s feet, she falls, drops her bat, but grab onto the pedestal at the last second with her hand. “That’s not very nice!” “Come on Rose!” Han yells. Ezekiel strikes Rose’s hands, and she falls into the mud. The Rookies grumble and the Veterans look on, in spite of Ezekiel’s victory. “Why does everyone hate me, eh?” Ezekiel sighs. “I don’t,” Harold quietly informs. “But I don’t wanna screw myself over letting them know that. You’re like the team’s kryptonite.” Ezekiel looks down. “Harold and Oshawott are next up.” Chris announces. The two take their places. “Go!” Harold whacks Oshawott’s seemingly immovable suit. “What the heck?” he scratches the back of his head. Oshawott smirks, throws his bat into the mud and grins. “Tackle attack!” Oshawott jumps off his pedestal and slams into Harold, causing the both of them to slam into the mud, with Harold under Oshawott. Mud splatters over most of the bystanders. “Uhhh… Point for the Rookies!” Chris declares. The Rookies cheer in victory. “This challenge is tied up again. Next round is Heather versus Manic.” Heather grins and Manic gulps. They take their places. “Go!” Heather immediately swung for Manic’s hands, knocking his bat into the mud. The small fry gulp as Heather winds up for another go. Heather jabs her bat at manic, only to have him grab it. “Hey! Let go of that!” the Queen Bee tugs on the bat. “And let you have it? No way!” Manic draws all his strength and pulls all his strength, pulling Heather completely off her pedestal. Only problem is, Manic also loses his balance they both fall, cracking the bat over the pedestal. The audience gasp as they both splash into the mud at almost the same time. “Hmmm… Rookies get another point!” Chris says. “Yes!” manic emerges from the mud. “Ew, germs.” The rookies cheer wildly. “What?” Heather comes up. “That was a tie!” “Uh, negatory.” Chris says. Heather gets out of the mud. “Take their point away. They didn’t EARN it!” Chris raises an eyebrow. “Arguing with the host? That’s a penalty; point for the Rookies!” Heather and the rest of the Veterans gasp. The Rookies cheer again. Heather is ab out to go off, but Courtney quickly grabs her. “It’s not worth it.” She escorts Heather back to the veterans’ mat. “Rookies lead two to four,” Chris informs. “The next match up is Izzy and Linen.” “Finally!” Izzy exclaims. She and Linen face off on the pedastals, with Izzy easily scoring the Veterans a point. Linen gets out of the mud. “Sorry, guys.” She apologizes. “No worries, dude; we’ve still got the lead.” Carlos pats Linen’s shoulder. “Three four, Justin versus Kynt.” Chris says. The model and Goth both take their places. “Go!” Justin smirks, “You wouldn’t wanna disappoint your team by uglying up this pretty face, would you? I say you let me win, and spare yourself the trouble-,” Kynt slams the end of his back into Justin’s face, causing him to fall off the platform. Justin emerges from the mud, glaring at Kynt, “I’ll get you back for that.” “What, does he think I’m gay?” Kynt asks in the confessional. “Veterans are losing, five to three.” Chris says. “Next up, Lindsay and Han.” The blondes take their place. “You’re goin’ down!” Lindsay smiles competitively. “Wouldn’t it be much easier to just flip a coin?” Han asks. Lindsay beams, “Okay.” Han pulls out a quarter. “Heads I win, Tails you lose. ‘Kay?” Lindsay nods. Han flips the coin. “Tails. Bummer for you.” “Aw,” Lindsay climbs down off the pedestal. The Veterans look stunned. “What just happened?” Ezekiel asks. “The Rookies just won invincibility!” Chris announces. The Righteous Rookies cheer for Han as she steps down. “Figures,” Ezekiel mutters. “Figure what?” Courtney asks. “That two girls gave up two points, making us lose? Sexist.” Ezekielk snaps, “Fine, y’know what. Yeah! Everything I do and say is labeled sexist anyway, so LET IT BE KNOWN! YA STUPID CHICKS!” Ezekiel storms off, leaving the others in silence. “Well then,” Chris says. “Uh, vets, I’ll see you tonight at the Elimination Ceremony.” The Veterans and Rookies begin to walk back to their respective camps. The scene flashes over to the tiki-themed Elimination Ceremony. The Veterans sit in front of Chris, who is hold a tray of ten chocolate bunnies. “Welcome to Elimination, Veteran Vipers. Tonight, you will send one of your own home. That person will not receive a coveted chocolate bunny, but put in the Canon of Shame, and blown to some part of the world.” “This is a lot more interesting than the original ceremonies.” Izzy comments. “So, go ahead and cast your votes.” Chris says. Courtney goes first. Courtney votes for Ezekiel, “Your tantrum today after the challenge was totally uncalled for. I was only stating fact; so now you can be humiliated by being thew first one sent home TWICE in a row.” Harold votes for Ezekiel, “Sorry, man, but like I said, it’s required. You’re the kryptonite.” Ezekiel votes for Courtney, glaring at the camera. Once everyone has voted, Chris returns from tallying the votes. “Alright. The first bunny goes to Cody,” Cody catches his bunny, relieved. “Followed by Izzy, Sadie, and Trent,” The three catch their bunnies. “Heather, Harold, Justin, and… Noah.” By this time, the only three left without a bunny are Courtney, Ezekiel, and Lindsay. “What’d I do?” “You got tricked in a coin game, honey.” Noah informs. Lindsay looks down, sadly. Chris picks up another bunny, “But luckily, Lindsay’s safe.” Lindsay looks delighted and catches her bunny. “Well, well, well; Courtney and Ezekiel. The original bottom two, returning for an encore.” Chris picks up the final chocolate bunny. “The final bunny goes to… . . . . . . To Be Continued